Waiting
by flyintherightdirection
Summary: AU Movieverse...Set a year after the events of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Caspian and his sister Lily are still adjusting to life without the Pevensies. Narnia is at peace, they should be happy, but Lily feels like she is missing four large parts of herself, all that changes one faithful evening when the dreams she never thought possible become real. Full details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **** Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, books or movies, or anything to do with it, I just own Lily and the plot :)**

**So here's the back story: This is Movie Verse and AU.**

**Caspian has a sister who escaped with him the night his cousin was born. Her name is Liliana, but she's called Lily. She's a few months younger than Edmund.**

**This is set 1 year after the events of the Voyage of The Dawn Treader. At the end of the Prince Caspian movie, I'm just going to pretend that the Pevensies stayed longer than they did, about 3 months or so. The events of that time will probably unfold as the story goes on, but for now just assume the kiss did happen between Caspian and Susan. Let's just say that the time between PC and VODT was 3 years in Narnia and England. Oh and Reepiceep didn't leave for Aslan's Country, I just loved him so he's here to stay for this story, he might not appear a lot but he's here.**

** I think that about covers everything for now, so let's get on with the story...**

_1__st__ Chapter_

Lily pushed back her shoulders and stood up straighter as she took a deep calming breath. She hated these grand balls, where, just because she was not courting anyone, every man felt the need to examine her like a piece of meat. She shook her head. There was no point in getting worked up. She had a duty as a Queen to serve Narnians and whether she liked it or not these balls fell into that category.

"Are you all right your Majesty?" Lily looked around for the familiar voice before finally finding the owner.

"Yes, thank you Reep." Lily smiled gratefully, Reepicheep was always a reliable friend and comrade. "You know these events are not among my favourite activities."

"Ah yes, but you do so very well, and I daresay everyone has admiration for their young Queen." Reepicheep praised, never afraid of complimenting his friends.

"Particularly the men." Lily looked around to find her brother grimacing at the thought.

"Yes, well, you of all people should know by now that I don't give them much time." She laughed.

"She's right, my King," Reepicheep added.

"Quite like Queen Susan during the Golden Age if I'm not mistaken." Truffle hunter said as he joined the conversation. Lily smiled inwardly as her friends joined them, waiting in the Entrance Hall, she was very appreciative of the support, but couldn't help but miss the friends who weren't there.

She saw a brief look of hurt, yes that was the right word, flash across Caspian's face. The same look that occurred every time the topic of Susan was brought up.

"Yes well…" Lily tried to change the topic, sighing inwardly, both she and DLF had come to the conclusion that Susan was the very reason that Caspian had not yet taken a Queen.

"I wonder what the Pevensies' life is like now? Do you suppose they're married yet?" Reepicheep wondered out loud.

"I…"Lily started but couldn't finish, it was so ridiculous, she should be hopeful that they are happy, not hoping that they would be here.

"Your Majesties? The guests are waiting." A voice called. As quickly as they gathered, Lily's friends dispersed into the ballroom, leaving Caspian and Lily alone behind the grand double doors.

Lily snuck a glance at Caspian, who was staring at the door, with his jaw set, no doubt trying to rid his mind of Susan. Lily didn't blame him, it was obvious they were perfect for each other, and that kiss must haunt him, maybe that was why she was half glad that nothing had happened on the Dawn Treader…

She was pulled from her thoughts when it finally registered that her name was being announced, "Her Majesty Queen Liliana of Narnia."

She forced a smile onto her lips and raised her head as she entered the great room. She noticed a lot of friends and acquaintances among the large crowd. She stood aside as her brother was introduced and strode into the room, with an royal yet humble aura surrounding him. She shared a knowing smile with him as the memory of the first time they were announced.

* * *

><p><em>Caspian and Lily entered the grand room, the butterflies in Lily's stomach seemed to be increasing as it finally hit her. She was Queen. Caspian walked off with Peter,surley to talk politics with other officials, Susan accepted an offer to dance, though Lily didn't miss the look she gave Caspian as she was swept away, and Lucy too joined the dancing. It was only then that she noticed she was alone with Edmund.<em>

"_You okay?" He asked, in hushed tones from beside her_

"_Yeah, I think so." She said, somewhat unsure, as she gazed around at the scene._

"_You'll do great you know." Edmund smiled, one of the few genuine smiles she had ever saw him wear. They both knew that he wasn't just talking about dancing but the duty that now sat atop her head, embodied in her crown. "Of course I'll have to teach you everything I know, otherwise you'll be hopeless." He smirked teasingly._

"_Good to know your ego's still in check then." Lily teased back._

_His eyes seemed to laugh,"Of course." _

_A comfortable silence fell over the two, before Lily sighed, "I feel like everyone's watching me."_

_"They are." Edmund said matter-of-factly._

_"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." _

_"Well you lo-"_

_"Well you are the new Queen, your Majesty, and you are talking to one of the monarchs of the Golden Age, it does cause quite a bit of interest." Reepicheep, having heard the Queen's agitated comment came to reassure her._

* * *

><p>Lily could remember exactly how Ed's eyes would light up when he laughed, the last she had saw them though, they were filled with something different, regret. She sighed as she tried in vain to exile the thoughts of Edmund's captivating eyes from her mind, <em>he could be married right now.<em>

She was currently dancing with possibly the worst dancer she had ever come to dance with. He had stepped on her toes one too many times now, and had absolutely no sense of rhythm. She smiled gladly when a young man, roughly her age stepped in and took his turn.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty," He said.

"I think the pleasure's all mine." She smiled. "Sir…?" she trailed off waiting for his name.

"Nothing, my name's Cameron,Your Majesty. I'm from the local village, I took care of Destrier when he was lame and so the Kind opened an invitation to me." He politely explained.

"How very kind of you," Lily responded.

As the song came to an end, Lily became regretful, Cameron had been very polite and talkative, and had made wonderful company. Then she noticed the look on his face as he looked over her shoulder. She could recognize _that_ look anywhere. It was the one Caspian had worn the entire time Susan had been around.

"She's the reason you took up the invitation isn't she?" Lily asked gently, watching his attention streamline back to her, a girl around their age who was talking amicably to some other guests across the hall.

"Pardon?" He asked.

Lily smiled, "The girl you were looking at."

"I…No…" Cameron stuttered out.

Lily took pity on the infatuated boy and turned to lead him outside away from the prying eyes of the guests.

"I mean no insult, Your Majesty, I shouldn't dance with you if I'm emotionally involved with someone else.. I know...…"

Lily interrupted him before he could continue. "Believe me it's fine." She stated simply. "It's actually refreshing to have someone who isn't just after my crown" she smiled.

"Oh no I would never!-" Cameron started.

"Please. I know it's okay." She reassured the young man. "So what's her name?" She missed having someone her age to talk to.

But Cameron never got to tell her for a faun came running out to them, "Your Majesty, you're wanted urgently in the library, you must go directly, Aslan has asked."

Aslan! Lily's mind raced with ideas of why Aslan would call them, each one worse than the next, what if something was wrong? She immediately excused herself, and raced back to the hall to find Caspian, she saw him at then entrance and tried to race over as quickly as she could while still maintaining an air of grace and composure, and as to not alert the attention of the crowd. She saw her own fears and doubts reflected in her brothers eyes.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"I don't know, all I know is Aslan is waiting for us, just us, with important information. The faun sounded scared to me."

"Okay, then what are we waiting for?" She said as she stepped past the guards stationed at the door and hurried into a half run. As she rushed past, one of them handed her her sword, she always made sure it was in close proximity to her, she always felt defenseless without it and her guard was more than willing to mind it for her for the duration of the ball.

"Bloody dresses…!" Lily mumble angrily to herself as she fixed her sword properly to her waist and pulled a dagger from her stockings, while trying to maintain balance in her long dress. She maneuvered the halls with ease, having spent nearly more time in the library than in her bedroom, she knew the way like the back of her hand.

"What do you think is wrong Caspian?" She asked her brother who had rushed into the library ahead of her. "I mean even the Giants have agreed to peace, I don't think…unless... those Calmoren gentry were looking at me weirdly you know, do you think they'll start a war because I rejected them…oh bother, " She ranted a she followed him into the library.

"It's not the first time arguments have been caused because of a Queen's rejection." Lily whipped her head up from her sheath when she heard, no she must have heard wrong, for she thought, had hoped, for one fleeting second that it was Peter's voice. However, her hearing was not wrong, yet she couldn't quite grasp the scene she saw in front of her.

There in their library, stood the Kings and Queens of Old. Peter was leaning on a desk, Lucy and Susan were both seated in the lush chairs and Edmund stood regarding Lily's book that she had been reading.

She gaped at the sight of her family, for they had to be considered more than friends by now, standing in her library in what she assumed was school uniforms, for they were odd clothes that were all matching.

She tried to force words out but none came.

"Hello." Edmund's voice broke though her glazed stare, and seemed to tip her world on edge, how could they be standing in front of her.

"You're back." She stated simply, her words weighed down by buried emotion as she took in the sight of her family whom she had waited for longingly, that were now home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'd like to know what you all think, this is just an idea I had so I'm not sure if it's any good or not, feedback would be great! Hope you enjoyed it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I sadly still don't Narnia, just the plot and Lily.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad to know people enjoy the story so far :)**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think :)**

Her hand instinctively flew to her mouth as she tried not to cry. Her heart quickened in pace, what if they weren't going to stay? She couldn't watch them leave _again. _Her lungs burned before she realized that she wasn't breathing, breathing was the hardest thing to do in that moment. Her breath came in gulps as she tried to register everything in her mind.

"How…when…are you...you're supposed to be...?" For once in her life Lily fell speechless.

"Why, how are you here?" She registered her brother's voice echoing her thoughts.

"As consequence for circumstances that I did not foresee." Lily jumped at the sound of Aslan's voice to her left, having only realized he was there.

"Aslan?"

"Yes, dear one?" Aslan responded to Lucy's worried voice, suddenly Lily realized that the Pevensies weren't as content as she had first thought, Peter's face was set as stone, obviously fearing the worse, Susan was nervously wringing her hands in her lap, Edmund was gripping her book, as if holding onto something Narnian would act as an anchor to keep him tied to Narnia and finally Lucy who, although most faithful to Aslan, couldn't help the nervousness that permeated her voice.

"Why are we back, you said we wouldn't return."

"I have had to make amendments to what I once thought was right. I have realized a mistake I made."

"Is there something wrong? Something threatening Narnia? Something back home?" Lily could practically see Peter turn from the young man in odd clothes to the High King as he spoke, he wouldn't let anything harm his home or his family.

"No child, Narnia is at peace and everything in your world is fine. But you belong here, I have come to realize that now, for you all could not truly live in your world anymore as Caspian and Liliana could not truly live without you all."

Lily felt Aslan look right though her, as if he knew her most innermost thoughts and feelings, she couldn't deny that she was entirely happy since they had left.

"So...so we're here...to stay?"

"Yes." Lucy couldn't contain her excitement as she rushed over to hug Aslan.

Her eyes briefly to Edmund's. She offered him a weak smile, to which he returned a genuinely happy smile, one of the things she had missed the most.

"Each of one have individual contributions for my decision" His eyes seemed to see into Lily's heart, "but if you are willing, you may stay, in Narnia." Aslan directed his question at the Pevensies as Lily held her breath, surely they would stay?

"Of course!" Lucy's excitement was infectious. Lily had missed her upbeat nature.

"Absolutely." Edmund answered without a seconds thought.

Peter regarded his family before confirming his intent, "Yes, I want to stay."

Lily chanced a sideways glance at Caspian, who had been rather quiet and saw him holding a steady look at the shelf just above and to the right of Susan's face as they waited for her response. She knew her brother, he was scared. She felt a horrible sense of fear and anticipation in her gut, Susan couldn't leave, she couldn't. It would break him. The again Lily wasn't sure that he'd let her go a second time.

"I want to stay too." Susan directed her answer to Aslan.

"Very well then. It shall be." A sudden wave of contentedness fell over Lily, as if Aslan had willed her nerves to calm. "I must take my leave. I assume you shall all settle back in, for of course, once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia."

And with that the great lion left as quickly as he came. Lily felt an urge to pinch herself. _Did that just happen? _A silence fell over them as they each let the reality sink in.

"Welcome back." Caspian's voice broke the silence.

"Welcome home!" Lily ameded her brother's statement, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thanks." Lucy responded, as Lily pulled her into a hug, realizing just how much she had missed her friend.

She pulled Peter into a hug next, before reaching to Edmund, the Susan.

"It's so good to see you all."

A knock came to the door, "Your Majesties? Your guests are becoming agitated that you are not present for the ball." Trufflehunter's voice came though.

Caspian sighed, "Right, thanks, we'll be just a minute." Caspian called back, before hearing the sound of retreating footsteps.

"There's a ball on?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's the anniversary of our Coronation." Caspian said.

"Really? How many years have we missed?" Peter asked.

"Well it's been about 11 months since we arrived back aboard the Dawn Treader. How long has it been in your world?" Lily asked.

"11 months to the day." Edmund said.

"Wow, it's been four years for you two then?" Lily asked to which both Susan and Peter nodded in confirmation. "Well nothing overly drastic has happened in the last year. I suppose we can all catch up after the ball, but should we announce you're arrival now and have an official statement given tomorrow morning, or wait just until tomorrow?" Lily murmured half to herself.

"Well I personally have missed these balls a lot, I'm all for entering now." Edmund said as he smirked. Lily laughed despite herself, it was common knowledge that Edmund hated these big occasions as much as she did.

"Yes, I suppose, we might as well get it over with." Peter agreed.

"Ok, what do we tell everyone?" Caspian asked.

"What Aslan said of course!" Lucy exclaimed as she slipped her arm through Caspian's. "Let's go then."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Caspian smiled warmly down at Lucy, as he teased her.

Lily followed them out of the library, noting that Peter seemed to glue himself to Susan's side, she raised her eyebrows at Edmund as she inclined her head to his siblings.

"I don't think he wants history to repeat itself." He replied quietly, as he fell into step with her. "Why are wearing a sword by the way?" The amusement dripping from his words. "Last time I checked that wasn't quite the dress code."

Lily shrugged in response, "I panicked."

She cut across him before he cut say anything else, " I know, important rule, don't panic...blah blah blah"

"Hey!" Edmund said indignantly "My lessons were important"

She snorted despite herself. "Oh yes, attacking a helpless royal was very important alright."

"I knew you aren't helpless, far from it."

* * *

><p><em>"You panicked." He said.<em>

_"I did not! It's not my fault you have years of experience." She huffed as she fidgeted away from his sword who had had her pinned to a tree._

_"You wanted to learn." He said as he pulled his sword away. "Just ask Peter or Caspian."_

_She glared in response, he just grated on her nerves. "Yes I wanted to learn sword fighting, not how to defend myself against half crazy Kings." She glanced at the How, "and anyway I think those two are too tied up in a 'whose-crown-is-more-important' game"_

_He laughed in response, "You picked up on that too?" He sounded relieved that he had found someone who thought the same way he did. "Look I'm just training you to expect the unexpected, that includes surprise attacks."_

_"Well there was no need to jump out from behind me, I was gathering firewood."_

_"What if I had been a Telmarine then?"_

_"I would have been okay."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes actually." She sighed in frustration as he did the same._

_"Fine. Just to let you know that's rule one; expect the unexpected and avoid panicking, you need to be in control of your surroundings."_

_"Fine, we can pick up again tomorrow, unless you decide to try to behead me while I'm asleep." She said, as he agreed then helped her to pick up the wood. It was ridiculously refreshing to have someone treat her as an actual person, not just some regal doll for once, if he wasn't quite as stubborn or annoying it would have been better though._

_They fell into step on the way back, some of the tension that had been between the two relative strangers seeping away. If she had been honest, she knew she didn't like him and he didn't like her, the first time they had met, but with every passing day she felt she felt herself warming to the distant Just King, who wore a a sad expression most of the time._

* * *

><p>Little did she know just how good friends they would become given enough time, she mused to herself as she remembered that warm evening at the How, preparing for the battle of her life.<p>

"It's good to see you again, Lee." His voice chased away the distant memories from her head. His eyes seemed to darken with sincerity, but she tried to banish those kind of thoughts from her head. She should not be examining the color of his eyes so closely.

"You too." She offered him a warm smile.

They walked along until they reached the hall, she then walked ahead to Caspian(returning her sword to the guard of course) for them to both reenter and explain the situation to the crowd.

Caspian called for silence and the attention of the entire hall focused on the two young royals.

"It is our greatest pleasure to be able to introduce our dear friends who have returned to us this evening." Her voice seemed louder over the silence.

"By the will of Aslan, I introduce, High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant." Caspian said.

The doors opened once more to allow the Pevensies to make their entrance, the response was more than Lily had anticipated as the hall erupted in cheers.

They were really here.

That thought shot through Lily like an arrow, she became scared. What if everything didn't turn out the way she had hoped? For secretly she had hoped she would see them again. What if things didn't work out for Caspian and Susan, she didn't think she could handle more years of heartbreak from her brother. How would Caspian and Peter get along, they had never really co-ruled before. And what would she do with Edmund? She had planned on never seeing him again. She locked eyes with him among the celebrations and it both calmed and excited her at once.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I don't own Narnia, just any unrecognizable characters and the plot.****  
><strong>

**Sorry for the ridiculous delay in updating, hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Susan POV**

She couldn't quite grasp it. She was back in Narnia. But she scolded herself as the only thing that she could think about clearly was the fact that Caspian was standing right across the hall from her. Her heart ached to be near him, even after all this time. She was certain she had never felt this way before.

She should never have kissed him.

It was impulsive, reckless and a bad decision because she knew she was leaving. She had been so heartbroken, but she knew that deep down that if she hadn't kissed him she would have regretted it more than if she hadn't. She would have spent her life wondering and regretting, so perhaps a broken heart was the best of two evils.

She smiled warmly to a young nobleman who offered her his hand to dance, seconds after her last dance partner had finished. How she had loved to dance at these balls, she had to keep reminding herself she was back. Just as she turned, her eyes glanced over to the young royal, whom she had convinced herself she would never see again.

She didn't even know if he was alive the last time Edmund and Lucy had been back, she forbade them from telling her. She refused to hear about her home that she could never return to. It wasn't that she didn't care, no, quite the contrary, she cared too much to allow her to live fully in her own world. So she had to adjust to the fact that she wouldn't return, at least after the Golden Age there was hope for a return but after she left Caspian she had felt so hopelessly lost. She had missed her proper home a great deal more than she would ever admit. She had been jealous of the fact that Ed and Lucy had returned, if she was being honest with herself. She had hated it in America, but she had to put on a good facade for her parents and siblings. Peter hated it too, though he was always loud and open about his opinions, fears, anguish and broken hopes. She, however, had been quietly broken into a million pieces, pieces it seemed that one person could fix.

Despite her feelings she picked herself up when Lucy and Edmund had returned. As much as she longed for Caspian and for Narnia, she had needed to take care of her family. The only she thing she had gleaned from her siblings last visit was that they too were to never return, not properly. The night that Lucy told her was the only time she had ever had to hold Lucy as she cried herself to sleep, in truth she had never actually fallen to sleep, just cried herself dry. She had witnessed her bubbly younger sister lose some of her sparkle and a little bit of her hope, even if she tried not to.

Lucy's laugh reached Susan's ears as she was happily dancing around with Reepicheep. It was a sound that warmed her heart. As she was spun around she searched for Edmund in the crowd. Surprisingly Edmund seemed to have been most...scarred, like he was just half present in England. He seemed to carry this tension between his shoulders. He spent most of his time with at least one of his siblings, for Narnia was where they had all been closest, so she assumed he was trying to hold onto his old life that way. Either way, he was hurting. She soon spotted the dark hair of her younger brother in light-hearted conversation with Lily. She laughed to herself, she had never seen a relationship change so dramatically, they really had not made good first impressions, yet by the looks of things, they were as close as anything.

"May I cut in?" A voice that had haunted her for years, haunted her because how could you move on from something that was never really yours in the first place?

"Yes." Her current partner bowed out as she suddenly felt her hand enclosed in Caspian's. Her eyes met his and her mind went blank, a sort of breathlessness came over her, she reminded herself to breathe, his eyes were just like she remembered them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lily's POV<span>**

"So..." She was still too excited to tell him everything and ask him everything and fill in all the spaces they had missed. "Can you believe it yet?"

"No." Edmund responded, letting out a relieved sigh.

"What do you think?" She inclined to the packed ballroom, but she knew he understand how she doubted herself as a ruler.

"I'm disappointed, to be honest."

"Oh.." She knew it, she just knew it, no matter how hard she tried...

"I mean really, the night we return and you have to have a ball going on?"

"Hey!" She slapped him on his upper arm, trying not to laugh. She then noticed some of the guests glancing over, looking on in a disapproving manner. A young female royal should never act so unladylike. She was young and had a lot to prove, she just wished she didn't care so much about what they thought about her. Surely they couldn't complain about the work she had done, she was just too self conscious when it came to social gatherings like these and living up to expectations.

"Come on, you know I hate these things, inconsiderate really."

"You _like_ to dance."

"True, but not when everyone is looking, especially when some of the ladies start to fight...And if people want to discuss important matters, why can't it be done in a meeting room, around a table, in a logical manner, instead of trying to win over more ladies of the opposing team?"

"You just love being back, don't you?" She could see right through his feeble complaints.

"Yes of course, it's even better we get to relax, you know, not thrown straight into war, it's brilliant Lily."

She smiled appreciatively, why did he just get her so much, he seemed to be the only one who noticed she was always half doubting how well she was doing, in living up to expectations

"Hi you two."

"Hi Peter." His happiness was infectious, and his smile a mile long. He stood beside the two younger royals, surveying the room, much like the rest of them, in disbelief.

"Five gold coins says those two are courting by the end of the week." Edmund commentated as the three of them noticed Caspian cutting in, to dance with Susan.

"Oh please Ed, I say they'll be married by then end of the week." She said as Lucy came over to join them, "What do you think Peter?" The amusement dripping from her voice as she saw Edmund's eyes practically dancing with glee.

"I'd rather not think about it." Peter grimaced as Edmund let out a laugh, it was common knowledge that Peter was never practically happy with the pairing.

"You know, I think I understand it now." Lucy sighed wistfully as she watched the pair glide across the dance floor.

"Yes but you don't want to." Peter said as he cover Lucy's eyes playfully.

"I have grown up before you know, Peter."

"Don't remind me." Peter said, he was grateful that Lucy never took an interest in love affairs in the Golden Age. "For my sanity could you not do it again, I don't think I could bear coping with another 'grown-up' sister"

"Well if Susan marries so soon, you'll only have to worry about Lucy." Lily interjected.

Peter sighed dramatically, "Do you really, on the night I return home, have to annoy me about the fact that my sisters are allowed to marry at a ridiculously young age..."

"Actually Peter, Susan is of age back in England too." Edmund pointed out.

"Yes well now I'm thinking of bringing in a law..." Peter said before he caught the eye of an official and had to excuse himself.

"Oh I've missed this." Lucy exclaimed before rushing over greet Trufflehunter.

"Poor Peter." Lily laughed softly, "So why aren't you objecting to any of this?"

"Oh I'm most definitely against it!" Edmund replied hastily. "I just like messing with Peter. Anyway the only reason I haven't killed Caspian" Edmund's eyes squinted in a glare, "...for having his hand too far down my sister's back..."

Lily shook her head, Caspian's hand was barely touching Susan's back and was placed most appropriately on her center upper back, but she dismissed informing Edmund of this, he wouldn't listen.

"Is because?"

"Because she initiated it. _She_ kissed _him_, and my sister knows what she wants and I like to think she know's what's best for her, and Caspian is one of my friends." He explained. "That doesn't mean I won't harm him of he hurts her, but she's been missing him so much. That also doesn't mean that I won't harm any man that comes near you or Lu."

"Right." She couldn't let her mind wander to hoping that he wouldn't have to defend her because he would be the suitor...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy POV<span>**

Her heart felt swelled with happiness. Lucy's feet were aching, but she was gloriously content, she wanted to stay up all night, and discuss the night's events after the ball had finished but a wave of tiredness came over her.

As they made their last farewells to all the guests, she saw Susan lay her head against Caspian's shoulder, and smiled inwardly, they were perfect together. However naive Peter hoped she was, she certainly didn't miss the looks of longing some of the ladies gave to her brothers, the two new eligible Kings. She also noticed the look of happiness on Lily's face, like she felt safe.

She was vaguely aware that Peter carried her back to her room, the one that she had occupied the last time she was here.

She thanked Aslan for letting them return just before sleep took over.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, or anything to do with it, just the plot and Lily.**

"Your Majesty?" Lily grumbled in response to the knock on her door. "It's time to prepare for breakfast."

Fantastic, she thought, another silent breakfast with Caspian, they didn't speak much these days, unless it was concerning their duties. It was an unspoken disagreement of sorts, she felt like she had lost her brother. As she gingerly opened her eyes, she mused to herself that she blamed Susan for robbing her of her older brother but she shouldn't. They had just drifted apart somehow. It was almost as if she had taken Peter's role of arguing with Caspian. They hadn't been getting on at all, but she had inherited her stubbornness from her brother, so when there was any type of conflict, spoken or not, neither would give in.

She turned over in annoyance, and she had been having the most wonderful dream too. The Pevensies had amazingly arrived back...wait, she hadn't been dreaming had she?

She bit back a squeal of delight as the memories of the previous evening came back to her. She untangled herself from her bed as she set about getting ready. She rushed over and put on the dress that had been laid out for her. She reveled in being able to have the morning to herself. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part to make her ladies-in-waiting leave her alone in the morning. She was never used to all the attention that came with a crown, when they had been growing up it had been all about Caspian, but since she had become Queen she had been thrown in the spotlight as well. As much as she adored her duties to Narnia, she still liked time to herself and to gather her thoughts. They still prepared her clothes, woke her and such, after all, there was only so much she could get away with.

She pulled open her curtains and noticed four some-what written letters laying on her desk. She quickly put them away, she wouldn't need to write them anymore. She also reviewed her itinerary for the day, it was actually her day off, she only had to sign off on some trade agreements that had been debated yesterday, she had noting else planned but she supposed now that she'd be busy organizing everything for the Pevensies.

She finished getting ready and had turned the knob on her door, before she remembered the items that she kept in her room, she should probably put them back before anyone started looking for them. She opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled at the secret compartment at the back, there lay Edmund's torch and Lucy's cordial. They were supposed to be under high security in the safe in the dungeon but with some convincing and ordering she had managed to sneak them out.

Originally, it had been for a proper reason. If there was an emergency and someone urgently needed Lucy's cordial, it was much more accessible to her in her room than having to get past the security. That, and it was more secure, nobody knew where it was, so they couldn't steal it. She hadn't quite got as far as making up a proper excuse for having the torch, she could always tell everyone that he had left it in her possession but she never really considered having to explain to _him_ why she had it. Or the fact that it oddly comforted her, having it near, and she didn't know why. She would have to sneak it back down soon, that was one conversation she _had_ to avoid.

"Ok Lucy, I'm up!" She quickly placed the items back when she heard voices. Peter's voice was somewhat muffled through her door, but she could practically hear Lucy dragging him down the hallway. She smiled to herself, as she resumed her exit of the room.

She started to walk toward their private dining room, humming to herself.

"Good morning" Edmund said as he approached from the left, "Someone's in a good mood."

"Well I have every reason to be!" She replied, as he opened the door for her, she mused about how he didn't forget the layout of the castle either.

"Good morning!" Lucy exclaimed from her place in between Susan and Peter.

"If she gets any happier, she's going to spontaneously combust." Peter said as he greeted the two younger royals with a smile.

"Peter, leave her alone." Susan scolded half-halfheartedly.

"Do you know if Caspian is up yet?" Lily asked as she took her seat. "It's just I want to go over the formal paperwork of your return."

"You don't think our presence will cause any trouble, do you?" Lucy frowned anxiously.

"Honestly? No, I don't, Lu. It's just to make sure that there is no reason for confusion and the sorts. Obviously the original Narnian section of the population will have no problem with you all, it's just that bringing four more royals in, when the original Telmarine population was only ever used to one at a time, that's where I'm worried about any confusion or upset. I'm more than sure they'll be happy-"

"Lily, you heard what Aslan said, they'll be fine, don't be annoying them on their first day home with paperwork that can wait." Caspian interrupted as he also took his seat at the table, finally making an appearance.

Lily was just about to resume her argument, before stopping to see that he was already in conversation with Susan. She sighed internally, she supposed she couldn't blame them. If she felt that way about someone, she suspected that she wouldn't want her brother talking politics and distracting her when they were just reunited either.

Lucy dived into conversation with Peter as well, Lily was full sure it was to keep his glaring at Caspian to a minimum.

"I'll have a look over some of that stuff with you." Edmund offered from beside her. "It's important, we have all the time in the world to enjoy ourselves once we know we won't cause any disturbance."

"Oh no, Ed, it's fine." She didn't want him taking pity on her.

"I want to." Edmund smiled his half-smile at her and she suddenly wished Caspian would start talking about politics, any thing to get her mind off her close proximity to Edmund and the stir of butterflies that his smile always gave her.

* * *

><p>Lily sighed as she entered the stables later that morning, enjoying just the smell of horses and worn leather.<p>

"Hello Lily." Peter greeted her as he came out of a stable.

"Hi Peter. Where are you off to?"

"I'm just back a 'wardrobe fitting', as Susan puts it. Caspian said he'd meet me around now for a sparring contest."

Lily tried to hide the grin that threatened to form, "Really?" She had a feeling she would be spending the evening fixing their wounds.

"Yeah, he just had a meeting with his guard, he should be down soon." He explained, "You don't feel like being referee, do you?"

"No thanks." She would really rather not have to choose which one of them won.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be getting clothes fitted or something?"

"Your sisters are. I, on the other hand, had new clothes fitted last week, and don't take any joy of being prodded with a pin twice in one week." She smiled.

He laughed in response. "So the stables are your full proof method of escape then?"

"Escape from what?" Edmund jumped in on the conversation, coming in from the outside.

"Dress-fitting."

"I don't blame you" He said he pretended to shudder in horror.

"Hey Ed! What are you doing for the next hour?" Peter asked his younger brother.

"I don't know-"

"He's escorting me to the village, I had planned to have a stroll around, but I'm not allowed go myself and its no fun when I've a party of security around me all the time." Lily cut across Edmund, hoping he wouldn't mind her saving him.

"Eh..." Edmund hesitated before noting the glare Lily was giving him, "Yeah, I want to have a look around too."

"You shouldn't be going by yourselves." Peter said before smiling, "but if anyone asks, I didn't see you, and this conversation never took place. Just remember to come back before dark."

It was common knowledge that the last time those two visited the village unaccompanied, they ended up going to visit where Mr and Mrs Beaver used to live, without informing anyone, whist the older royals had sent their best men to go on a rescue mission to find the supposed 'kidnapped' monarchs, after they scoured the village looking for them and nobody seemed to know where they were.

"Thanks Pete." Edmund called as they watch Peter examine his sword as he walked out of the stables.

"You're a terrible liar." Edmund smirk as he looked at her.

"Alright fine." Lily couldn't help but smile guiltily. "I really do want to escape the seamstress but Peter and Caspian are going to have a 'sparring' contest and I didn't think you would want to be drafted in as a referee."

"No I definitely wouldn't, thanks." He laughed. "Especially when they're going to be fighting over a lot more than who can wield a sword better." He didn't mention Susan, or who was going to be in charge, but she knew what he meant.

"I suppose we should try to stop them before they begin." He mused as he followed her to the saddlery. "But there would be no hope, would there?"

"No, I don't think so." She laughed at the two older boys. "You don't actually have to come you know."

"We both know that seamstress would find you if you don't get out of the castle, besides I want to, I haven't seen the rest of Narnia in ages!" He said as he tacked up one of the horses and hopped on.

She couldn't help but think that he was right, she could imagines herself and Susan and Lucy being dressed in matching dresses, if she was found now.

She climbed atop her horse as well.

"Wait," She hesitated as she watched Edmund look back to her, before leading the way out. "Edmund! We're going down to the village, that's it!"

"Of course Lily." She heard him laugh as she raced out after him. The sunlight hit her face as she wondered what eh day would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculous delay in updates. I don't own anything recognizable, only the plot and Lily. **

"Hello Lena" Lily said as the door she had knocked on opened.

"Ah, my little girl! How are you?" The older woman greeted Lily with a fierce hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Lena" Lily responded. Lena had worked in the castle her whole life, having retired a few years ago, but had remained a good friend and confidant to Lily.

"You must come in and have something to eat." Lily laughed to herself, Lena was always saying that the kitchen staff never fed her enough.

"Actually Lena, I'm kind of here for a favour. Could Ed and I keep our horses here for a few hours? We were going to walk around for a bit and its better without the horses, they would cause even more notice."

Lily noticed Lena's eyes fall on Edmund, she guessed the woman had only realized Edmund was there. "Your Majesty, excuse me." She said as she curtsied.

_"_Really, it's fine." Edmund said, Lily could feel him grimace, he hated when people did that outside of balls where it was strict protocol.

"Of course you can, they can stay as long as they like." Lena said.

"Thank you." Lily said. "We shouldn't be too long. Something tells me we'll be called for to ease tensions at home before too long."

Edmund's eyes met her own as they shared their private joke.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Lucy said it!" Lily let out a laugh as Edmund finished up his story.<p>

She stared at him, his face the happiest that she could ever remember.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to seeing deliriously happy Edmund!" She teased.

"I can't help it, I think it's finally sinking in that we're back. I'm just happy to be back, especially with yo-"

"Your Majesty!" Lily and Edmund's heads turned simultaneously to the call of their more formal title, interrupting their conversation.

A Faun started fervently shaking Edmund's hand. "So pleased to see you back Sire, we knew you would return someday."

"Thank you." Edmund responded. "I'm just glad Aslan willed it."

"Well we're equally happy Sire." A man from a nearby stall chipped in.

Lily's smile, if it was possible, grew wider, as much as she hated to admit it, maybe Caspian was right. Maybe the once divided population would be fine.

"Well I don't really see the point in having four extra members of royalty, it's our taxes that pay for them!" A nearby man protested.

"Shame on you, they are the Kings and Queens from the Golden Age." The faun shot at the man.

"Maybe they should have stayed there." A lady added.

Lily could see Edmund's eyes darken as a crowd grew around them.

"Well what gives her the right to be Queen? Caspian should be the only monarch." A voice added to murmur of protests encircling them.

Lily's eyes searched for the person belonging to the voice, but she wasn't sure among the crowd. A pair of eerily green eyes caught her attention and sent an involuntary shiver down her spine before disappearing among the people.

The noise level grew rapidly as the comments turned to angry shouting and Lily suddenly felt anxious. She trusted all her subjects, but not when they were part of an angry mob, fighting against each other.

"Hey-" Lily heard Edmund fight back but her attention was caught by a figure that had opened a doorway near them.

"Your Majesty, this way." The young man beckoned her.

"Cameron?" Lily recognized the young man from the night before, he was the boy who had helped Destrier, finally someone she could trust in the ever growing mob of her subjects.

"Yes, this way, I can get you back to your horses."

Without a second thought she pulled on Edmund's sleeve and dragged him in the direction of the doorway.

"What-"

"Edmund, this way."

They stumbled into a small house, before Cameron led them to the back entrance and out to a back alley.

"I don't mean to disrupt you, Your Majesties, but I thought you should get back to the castle. It's not my place, but that did not look like the most safe of places to be. The chance of one of our monarchs getting hurt would not be good for the peace."

"It's fine, in fact I'm grateful Cameron, your point is all too true." Lily said as they hurried along.

"How do you know where our horses are?" Edmund's voice was cold with suspicion.

"You left them with Lena, she's my aunt, Your Majesty."

"Edmund, we can trust Cameron, it's fine." Lily cut across, Caspian always said she was too trusting of people, but she always trusted her instinct, and her instinct never usually failed her.

Cameron led the way through a back door and behind it Lena's yard was revealed, their horses looking far more relaxed than their owners.

"Ah there you are!" Lena exclaimed as she burst out from her house. "I was so worried, there is some sort of upset in the town square, the royal guard was called for and everything."

"We better get back to the castle, we can sort something out, we don't want this to turn into something more." Edmund said.

"I told Caspian" Lily muttered under her breath as she mimicked Edmund's actions, and climbed atop her horse.

"Thank you for your help." Edmund smiled at Lena and nodded to Cameron.

"Yes, thank you." Lily echoed. "We'll see you better circumstances next time."

With that the two royals began their race back home.

"I hope nobody gets hurt because of us." Lily fretted.

"I know." Edmund responded his voice drifting over the air as it raced by. "I'm sure once we inform everyone of the new circumstances, they will come to understand."

* * *

><p>"Boys!" Lily shouted as she dismounted her horse.<p>

Peter and Caspian turned around at Lily's call, their swords weren't drawn yet, so she assumed they hadn't started their little 'contest' yet.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked seeing Lily and Edmund's flushed faces.

"There's been an upset in the town." Lily started.

"It's looks like our unexpected return is not going as well as we had hoped." Edmund finished as he looked at Caspian.

"Right." Peter said, Lily could see his mind racing ahead making various plans.

"Well we better do something then." Caspian added.

Peter and Caspian agreed sword fighting could wait as the four headed back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Lily sighed in relief as she signed her name on the document the six had made. After hours of scouring, what Lily assumed was most of the books in the main library, and hours of arguing and consultation with various members of the kingdom.<p>

"Your Majesty?" A messenger had approached Lily and handed her a letter.

"Oh what's this?" Lily wondered aloud, sure she wasn't expecting any letters, as she opened the pages. "Oh it's from Cameron, oh he was wondering if we got back to the castle safety. Oh isn't that sweet Ed?" She commented as her eyes took in the words.

"Yes, it is, isn't it." Edmund responded as he finished his signature for the declaration that was to be released at the earliest time the following day.

"Well, now that's done, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed." Lucy bade goodnight as she excused herself.

"Edmund? How about a sparring match?" Peter asked as Lily followed Lucy's example and retired to her room to reply to Cameron's letter.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't even get her back to the castle, or even away from danger, by myself." Edmund said as his sword clashed with Peters'.<p>

"I don't really think she needs protection to get back to the castle to be honest Ed. Or protection at all actually."

"I know _that_." Edmund stated as he rolled his eyes.

"But you still feel the need to protect her?"

"Yeah, it's the same as with Susan or Lucy!"

"Oh, I'm sure it is." Peter raised his eyebrows as he dodged a particularly violent sweep of his younger brother's sword. He knew he could coax his younger brother's thoughts out more easily when he was distracted by a sword match.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Ed." Peter said "It's just, well, what was the problem with stable hand helping the both of you? Caspian thinks very highly of him."

"He's male." Edmund narrowed his eyes and suddenly Peter wondered if it really was a good idea to have this conversation while his younger brother was wielding a sword. "That's the problem. And now he's sending her some sort of love letters? He was acting like they were good friends."

"How do you know they aren't?"

"No they're not, that's ridiculous, because she wouldn't just..." Edmund huffed as he was caught off guard by his brothers attack.

"What Ed? Replace you?"

Edmund stopped mid attack, "I think that's enough for today, I'll see you later."

Peter immediately regretted his words, he had obviously hit a very delicate nerve. He heaved for breath as he watched his younger brother turn and walk back towards the castle.

"Ed!" He called but didn't get any response.

Great. He really didn't want another lovesick sibling. It was bad enough with Susan and all she went through. At least, Peter mused, as he started to trudge along back to the castle, Susan had realized she had feelings, Edmund, it seemed was in denial. Thinking friendship was the only reason he felt so strongly towards Lily.


End file.
